Writing the Rules
by melbelle310
Summary: Seddie oneshot. what happens when two "friends" are forced to reveal the true nature of their relationship?


**Author's Note:** I'm sure that this plot has been done before, but I had to put my own spin on it. I came up with this on my own, inspired by something I heard on the news not too long ago, which then spiraled into this. I've increased the ages of the characters to make it seem like this could potentially happen. In this story, they are all seniors in high school. I apologize in advance for the characters being quite a bit ooc; it just flowed right out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own iCarly.

They were the only ones left in the school. She had just been released from detention. He was retrieving a forgotten textbook. She surprised him as he dialed the combination on his lock, wrapping her hands around his waist. He turned, covering her lips with his own, his homework temporarily forgotten. The two teens could hardly contain their passion as he pushed her against the cold metal lockers.

"There's got to be a rule against this," he panted, pulling away.

"Like I've ever cared about the rules," she whispered, not bothering to catch her breath as she grabbed his collar and pulled him back into her. For a moment, they both forgot the world around them. They ignored the thoughts of what their friends and classmates would think; they ignored the fact that no one knew they were "together". All they thought about was their own needs. It had been days since they had been alone like this, and they planned to take full advantage of it. Needing to feel closer to him, her back arched off the wall, pushing her hips into his. This movement allowed him to slip his hands behind her, holding her tight. Still unsatisfied with their distance, her hands moved down to his waist. She pulled at his shirt, trying to un-tuck it. Shaking his head, he ended their passionate embrace.

"There's got to be a rule against this," he repeated slowly, avoiding the real reason he stopped. It was the only thing he could do to keep things from getting out of hand, especially in such a public place.

"There are no rules, so we'll have to write them," she whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine and shattering his reserve. He attacked her lips, her moan arousing him. His lips moved from hers, following her jaw line to her ear, where he nibbled for a moment before traveling down her neck. He found her sweet spot, sucking on her skin and causing her to moan with pleasure. As her hands began unbuttoning his shirt, he reluctantly pulled away. He braced himself on the wall with his left hand, gathering her hands in his right.

"Not here," he whispered.

"Why not?" she asked, her voice as low as his.

"We're in school. What if a teacher came out? You just finished serving your detention sentence; do you really want another one?"

"I don't care about that, you know that," she replied. He chuckled slightly.

"But it would ruin our plan," he whispered in her ear. She shuddered, melting at his command. He returned his left hand to its spot on the small of her back. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" he asked, pulling her close to him again. Speechless, all she could do was shake her head. He smiled before turning back to his locker, grabbing his textbook and slamming the locker shut.

The teens walked out the front door of the school. Freddie led Sam to her car, opening the door on the driver's side and helping her in.

"I've got to do some homework, but I'll stop by later," Freddie promised, closing her car door. He leaned down and reached in through the open window, brushing her cheek with the knuckles of his hand. Sam smiled a smile reserved only for him. It wasn't shaky; it wasn't loud or brash. It was shy, an emotion she rarely portrayed. He was the only one that could make her feel that way. With a silent nod showing she understood what he meant, she turned from him, reaching into her purse to grab her keys. By the time she turned back, he was gone, opening the door to his car a few rows away. She started the ignition, put the car in gear, and drove away.

Meanwhile, Freddie sat in his car, beating himself up for chickening out again.

"Why can't I just ask her?" he muttered to himself. "We've been like this for months, why can't I make it official?" he groaned, thrusting his key into the ignition and starting the car.

As he opened his apartment door, he found his mom sitting on the couch talking to someone on the phone. She was very excited about whatever it was, but then again, she got excited when celery went on sale at the local market. He watched her for a moment, very confused and curious, before striding across the room and making his presence known.

"That was Carly," Marissa Benson relayed after she hung up. "She wanted you to come over, it sounded very important. You should go get changed." Freddie shook his head at his mom's antics. Even after all these years, she was still trying to get Freddie and Carly together. She should have known better. Carly was dating a nice boy, and he had his sights set on...someone else.

"I'm sure this is fine for whatever she needs, I'll just head right over," he explained, walking back to the door. "I'll call you later, when I have full details."

"Fine," his mom huffed as Freddie left their apartment. Stepping across the hallway, he knocked on his neighbor's door.

"It's open," she shouted from within the apartment. Turning the knob, he opened the door, and then closed it behind him.

"So what's up?" he asked. "My mom said there was something important that you wanted to talk to me about."

"Yeah, there is. What's going on with you and Sam?" the inquisitive girl asked, jumping strait to the point. He froze for a moment before regaining his composure.

"What are you talking about?" he tried to brush it off, but Carly wouldn't let it go.

"I'm talking about the crazy chemistry between you two. Everyone's been talking about it for weeks now, but no one's sure of what's going on. I mean, it's been pretty obvious for a while now that you two have huge crushes on each other, but neither of you act like it. Are you two secretly dating?" Carly ranted, ending with a guess. She had been chosen by the other students to interrogate her best friends, and had planned tonight for just that purpose.

"Not exactly," Freddie replied, avoiding the truth.

"So then you're still just friends?" she tried again.

"Not exactly," he repeated.

"You're at a flirty, kiss-on-the-cheek, nothing official stage," Carly stated, sure she had it this time.

"Not exactly," Freddie chuckled and shook his head. They had passed the kiss-on-the-cheek phase months ago...not that anyone knew that.

"Well then what are you two?" she asked, exasperated.

"Um...friends?" he guessed. She glared at him. His shoulders sank, defeated. "Fine, I'll tell you," he relented. "But you can't tell _anyone_."

"I won't, I swear," she agreed.

"I guess the best way to say this is that Sam and I are friends," he paused, "with benefits." Carly's jaw dropped. It was not what she had expected. Recovering quickly, she returned to her interrogation.

"Why all the secrecy? And why haven't you made it official?" she questioned.

"Well, we weren't sure how people would respond, and I just haven't gotten around to it," he responded, answering both questions at once. He looked at his watch.

"I gotta go-I promised Sam I'd go over to her place," he excused himself. Carly smiled at his sweet actions before remembering the rest of her plan.

"Actually, I doubt you'll catch her. By the time you got there, she'd be halfway here," she admitted. He eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" he asked bluntly.

"I may have invited Sam over to question her about your relationship," she explained. "And she may be arriving in about ten minutes." There was a knock on the door. "Or now, that works too."

"Alright, you want to know the truth of where we are in our relationship?" Carly nodded. Freddie leaned against the wall, on the side of the door where it hinged. In this position, he would be hidden from Sam's sight unless she turned around, which she never did upon entering Carly's apartment. He nodded for Carly to open the door.

"Hey Sam, thanks for coming over," Carly greeted politely as she opened the door. Sam just shrugged nonchalantly. Understanding very little of Freddie's plan, she continued with her own. "I wanted to talk about you and Freddie," she began.

"Where is that dork anyway," Sam asked, better at keeping up their charade than he was. Taking this opportunity, Freddie stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" he whispered, his voice low and husky in her ear. He heard her breath catch in her throat. "Don't worry, she knows," he reassured, referring to their dark-haired friend. He felt Sam's muscles relax against his own, and her breathing steadied. Dipping his head, he trailed feather-light kisses along the back of her neck, proving that Carly knew what was going on. They never even touched, let alone kissed, in public. Only when they were alone did they allow their desires to take over.

"Well, now that we've gotten that established, Freddie, is there something you would like to ask Sam?" Carly hinted, hoping he would take the hint.

"Be my girlfriend?" he whispered. She nodded silently, turning around.

"So who's ditching the rules now?" she checked.

"I'm not ditching the rules. It's just like you said-so we'll have to write our own rules. This is my first new rule," he finalized before smashing his lips into hers.

Carly silently cheered. She decided that loopholes were by far the best thing ever discovered. Thanks to the 3 days of law school her brother had attended, she knew a very important rule. There is always a loophole-and she had just found hers. As her two friends pulled away from each other, Carly plopped contently onto the armchair. Smiling, Freddie sat on the couch, pulling Sam onto his lap before she had the chance to find an alternate position. Not that she minded.

"Who are you texting?" Sam asked, finally tearing her gaze from her boyfriend.

"Oh, just everyone," Carly laughed.

"You promised," Freddie accused.

"Yeah, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone that you two were friends with benefits. However, you are now officially dating. I can tell whoever I want," she bragged. Suddenly, Sam came up with a plan to save them.

"Wait," she said hurriedly before Carly could send out the message. She turned to Freddie. "Maybe it's time we let everyone in on our secret," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he checked, making sure he hadn't pushed her into it by leaving a loophole. She nodded. "Alright, tomorrow, first thing," he agreed. They had discussed a plan for the occasion numerous times. "I'll swing by at the usual time," he confirmed.

"Carly, can you keep it a secret until school tomorrow?" Sam asked her best friend.

"If you could keep this a secret for however long it was-" Carly began.

"Eight months," Sam interrupted. Carly paused, eyes wide. Sam shrugged. "I figured you should know."

"Like I was saying...if you could keep it a secret for eight months, I can keep it a secret for a few hours," Carly promised. Sam rose from her comfortable position. She hugged her best friend. In the meantime, Freddie stood.

"Thank you," Sam whispered. She walked back to Freddie. Before she could say anything, he kissed her passionately.

"Goodnight," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"Goodnight," she whispered, pecking his lips lightly. He left first, and she followed moments later, sending a last thankful glance back at her friend.

**Author's Note:** I'm torn between making this a one- or two-shot. Let me know what you guys think in the form of a review! also, in case anyone was wondering, the line that inspired this was "There are no rules, so we'll have to write them".


End file.
